


The Tale of Cupman and Coconut Hair.

by Jasmino924



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmino924/pseuds/Jasmino924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From bandmates to lovers. Kurt and Blaine weren't the only fledgling gay couple in the New Directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Cupman and Coconut Hair.

Mom had told me to try and make some friends, I told her that being a gay cup stacker in a midwestern state made that virtually impossible, especially when you’ve been dubbed ‘Cupman’ by your peers, but somehow I made a friend in him. I thought it was just out of pity but no, he genuinely seemed to take to me.

We’d flirted at first, I’d comforted him after some jocks were yelling “COCONUT HAIR” at him but I assured him that his haircut made him look like a handsome Justin Bieber, he’d chortled into his bass guitar and asked if he could see me compete sometime. It terrified me that hanging out with me could cause my new friend to be hurt, the thought of him being dealt pain…well, we’d only been friends for a short while but somewhere between the bass riffs and the choir room hangouts late after school once the Glee club had gone home, I’d fallen for him, just a little and he’d fallen for me just a little bit too.

So now here we were, two underdogs on a date at Breadstix. I never thought I’d end up on a date with a handsome, talented guy, I felt like that guy who needs to wear some socks and his boyfriend, that kid who wears lots of feathers.  
Crap, he must have noticed that I’d gotten distracted, he looked about ready to run out of the door, but it was easy to do so really:- his deep blue eyes were deeper than any solo cup I’ve ever stacked and he scrubbed up nicely in a suit, his normal school attire really didn’t do him justice.

“So…you stack cups then?” he stammered.  
Bless him! He was so awkward, it was adorable, and endearing, so so endearing…  
“Umm yeah, it’s fun I guess…” I trailed off becoming flustered by a seemingly innocent conversation.  
Minutes passed without us saying anything, I became concerned, was I wearing too much cologne? Had I not smoothed down my raven waves enough and he thought my hair was too messy? Oh god, I’ve ruined the date before it’s even begun.

The waiter came and went and took our orders for pasta with a disapproving scowl smeared upon her face at two guys dressed up and out for dinner.

That did it.

He must have noticed that I’d become a little hostile towards the waitress, to be fair when I knocked over my soda onto her uniform, it was an accident. “It’s alright you know, I hate the homophobic jerks just as much as you do”, he said with a smile.  
Reaching out his hand to my side of the table, he took my balled up fist in his palm caressing his soft delicate hands over my knuckles and whispered across the rows of napkins and spice shakers that “no matter how hard it got, he’d be by my side”.

And in that moment, I, Cupman, knew that someday I would marry the guy with the Coconut Hair.


End file.
